An lighting equipment having an illumination capability and an image projection capability has been known (see PTL 1 and PTL 2, for example).
Lighting equipments disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2 (hereinafter referred to as lighting equipment of related art) are so configured that a projector as an image projection apparatus is provided on an inner wall surface of a globe provided in the lighting equipment and the projector can project an image under the condition that a light source for illumination is off.